


Naming Rights

by lozinja



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozinja/pseuds/lozinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants to do is collapse into bed and sleep for a million years. But there's a strange scuffling in the living room that needs investigating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Rights

Harry's latest mission had left him weary to the bone, and he didn't think he'd ever been more grateful to walk up the path to his front door before. He rested his head on the door as he unlocked it, and it was only the instinctive need to act like a gentleman at all times that stopped him from opening the door and simply letting himself slide to the entrance floor in an ungraceful heap. That, and the underlying need to confirm that Eggsy was safe before he allowed himself to come out of mission mode. Harry locked the house up out of pure muscle memory. He wanted nothing more than to strip down, crawl into bed with Eggsy and sleep for a million years. 

As he readied himself to do exactly that, a scuffling sound from the living room caught his attention. Instantly, the keen mission focus that had been slowly dwindling was back and he reached for his weapon. Cautiously, he edged his way into the living room, running through all possible options. Could it just be your garden variety burglar? Was it a mark from one of his prior missions that had managed to track him down? Or what if by some ridiculous twist of fate, Valentine was not as dead as had been previously thought and had come to complete his attempt at ending Harry? 

Once in the living room, Harry's attention was immediately caught by a large box sitting on one of the lounges. Harry ignored it in favour of taking his time to ensure that no assailants were hiding in the room waiting for him to drop his guard. When he was sure that the was the only person in the room, he took careful steps towards the box on the lounge chair. It was of a reasonable size, vented and tied with a garishly glittered red bow. Had some maniac gift wrapped a bomb for him? 

It was then that a tiny yip came from within the box.

Harry froze. 

There was another yip, this time followed by what Harry could now recognise as claws scrabbling against cardboard. Holstering his weapon, Harry took the final steps towards the box and undid the bow, then lifted the lid. When he looked inside, his gaze was met by liquid brown eyes. Staring up at him, tail wagging frantically was the tiniest fluffiest puppy that Harry had ever seen. Numbly he reached down and picked the puppy up, cradling it to his chest. The pup immediately set about licking all the skin that it was able to get its tongue to, its whole backside wriggling in its joy of being held. 

"I seen the way you look at JB sometimes." 

Harry tore his gaze away from the puppy and to Eggsy, who stood leaning against the doorjamb, expression incredibly fond. "I thought you might like another dog, yeah?"

Harry crossed the room to stand in front of Eggsy and kissed him, tender and grateful. 

"Thank you" he murmured, slightly embarrassed by the way his voice caught in this throat. 

Eggsy smiled "'S'alright" he reached out and fondled the pup's silky ear between his fingers. "I named him though. Ain't no dog in my home gonna have a stupid name like Mr Pickles."

For the first time Harry noticed the collar around the puppy's neck. Burberry. Well, he could change it out for something a little more tasteful later. He reached down to swing the ID tag so he could see the name engraved there.

"So what did you na- what kind of name is Dappy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Dappy's a west highland terrier, if anyone was wondering. I though that the breed was close enough Mr Pickles in terms of looks without being a complete replacement.


End file.
